


Across the Desert, Bare

by ConsumedMoon



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsumedMoon/pseuds/ConsumedMoon
Summary: After barely averting the end of the world, Evelyn, Rick and Jonathan face the journey back to Cairo. But with their supplies dwindling by the day, will they manage to return alive? What awaits them in the world outside the desert?Takes place directly after the events of The Mummy (1999).
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Coming Back Alive

Evelyn woke with a sudden start. She was distantly aware of the feeling of being held by someone. They were moving methodically across the desert. With a sinking feeling she realised who it was: Imhotep. She was still in his grasp! Instinctively she struggled in his hold, though she knew it would be a fool's errand. The arm holding her tightened minutely at her attempt.

“You alright there, tough stuff?” came a rumbling voice in her ear.

A familiar, affectionate voice. Evelyn instantly relaxed, as the memories of her return to Hamunaptra trickled back into her mind. Imhotep dragging her back to the City of the Dead through his control. Being chained to a rough slab of stone, to be sacrificed in some dark ritual. O’Connell and Jonathan appearing at the last moment, rescuing her from her chains. Imhotep’s final defeat and their mad dash out of the crumbling ruins. Perhaps most importantly, she remembered exactly what had transpired between her and O’Connell as they watched the dust settle.

_I wouldn’t say that_.

The way he looked at her then, with something akin to devotion in his eyes. Both leaning slowly closer, before sharing a gentle kiss and a goofy smile. Then, clambering together onto a camel to ride off into the sunset, her safe in his gentle hold. A hold Evelyn was immensely thankful for at the moment; it meant O’Connell wouldn’t be able to see the flush that had bloomed high in her cheeks and she wouldn’t fall if her grip on the saddle suddenly weakened.

“Evelyn? Is there something wrong?” O’Connell asked again, urgency colouring his tone.

“Oh, yes. Yes, I’m fine Mr O’Connell, nothing to worry about here,” she mumbled quickly.

  
He gave a small, low chuckle. Evelyn more felt than heard the laughter, the vibration of his chest against her back serving as another reminder of their closeness. Goosebumps spread quickly across her skin at the knowledge.

“I thought I told you to call me Rick,” he said with a teasing lilt.

“Oh, you just had to remind me of that moment, didn’t you?”

“Just checking you remember.”

“I was rather hoping you would forget.”

“Not in a million years,” he quipped. “But really, aren’t we on a first name basis by now?”

Evelyn paused to consider that. She had always believed in being deliberate with her words, with each holding their own special meaning. All this time, she had referred to him as O’Connell - except in that quiet, unguarded moment in the ruins of Hamunaptra. It had been safer that way. O’Connell was an utter rogue who you would do well not to trust. It would be wrong to care for him, no matter the odd feelings he inspired. And yet…

The man behind her was not that person anymore. Perhaps he had never been, and she had simply been too blinded by her first impression to see that clearly. Here in the moonlight, in his arms, she felt nothing but safe. Safe, and ready to reach out.

“Rick,” Evelyn whispered.

The effect it had on him was astonishing. An instant change seemed to come across Rick, as if all his muscles were relaxing at once. He let out a long, slow breath and then rested his head on top of Evelyn’s. Somehow, she knew he was smiling, and that it was the same expression he had worn after their kiss.

“That’s better,” he breathed reverently.

* * *

The next morning, they finally managed to spot some meagre shelter from the desert; an old, abandoned tower lying forlornly against the sand. Jonathan immediately steered toward it, with Rick not far behind. They tied their camels to a wooden bar that jutted out of the base of the tower. The door was locked, but long years of abuse from the elements meant that Rick was easily able to kick it in.

“This’ll do,” he said with a shrug. “We won’t be going anywhere for a bit anyway.”

Evelyn knew exactly what he meant: it was foolhardy to travel through the desert while the sun was at its zenith. Jonathan flopped down on a rickety chair in the corner of the tower. It gave an ominous creak but held.

“So old boy, how long till Cairo?” Jonathan inquired.

Rick’s brow furrowed as he considered the question. Evelyn could almost see the gears in his head turning as he calculated the distance.

“If we don’t stop during the night, it’s about a four-day ride from here,” he replied eventually.

Jonathan frowned at the answer. “Do we even have supplies for that long? I understand your friend Beni was planning on fleeing Hamunaptra quite alone.”

“Yeah, sounds about right,” Rick agreed.

“Well, we won’t know until we check, will we?” Evelyn said briskly.

Rick nodded once, sending a pointed look to Jonathan.

“Well?”

“Well what? I’m rather comfortable here, you see.” Jonathan patted his chair for emphasis. Rather too hard as it turned out; the chair immediately collapsed as if on cue.

As her brother lay blinking in confusion on the ground, Evelyn started to giggle. Once she started, she couldn’t stop. Soon she was practically howling with laughter, clutching her stomach at the force of it. Rick tried valiantly to suppress his own laughter, without much success. Even Jonathan couldn’t keep a straight face, simply pleased to see his sister laugh again after the perils of Hamunaptra.

It took quite a while to calm down, as fresh giggles would erupt whenever the trio looked at each other. Eventually Rick gestured to the door.

  
“Since you’re back to being uncomfortable, you can help me unload the camels,” he declared with a bright, innocent grin.

Jonathan picked himself up and dusted off, grumbling all the while. Evelyn made her way quickly to the door, moving in step with Rick as they approached the camels. She reached up to untie the nearest saddlebag. He did the same.

Their hands brushed. It was just the smallest of touches, yet Evelyn could feel a spark of warmth in her chest at the contact. The feeling left her equal parts giddy and bewildered. How had she fallen so deeply in love with this man, that even this was enough to leave her breathless? Her gaze drifted up to meet Rick’s. The fond look is his clear blue eyes told her he was thinking along similar lines.

“Really, is this what you call ‘unloading’? Looks more like mooning over to me,” Jonathan exclaimed.

Rick and Evelyn turned and sent equally baleful looks at the man. Clearly sensing he was outnumbered, Jonathan merely shrugged and moved to unload the second camel. Evelyn couldn’t help but giggle at the sight, so similar to that of a dog leaving with its tail between its legs. She turned instead to unlace the saddlebag from the camel, with Rick standing ready to grasp the bag once it was free.

The first bag dropped into Rick’s waiting arms. He let out a grunt of exertion as he registered the weight of it.

  
“Jesus, what the hell did he put in this? Bricks?” he muttered.

A light jingling sound came from the bag as Rick shifted it in his arms. It sounded like money rubbing together, which didn’t make much sense. Why would Beni risk taking money with him to the City of the Dead? With a sudden jolt, Evelyn realised what the bag held.

  
“Rick! Those aren’t bricks. They must be-”

“Treasure!” shouted Jonathan, who had heard the tell-tale sound. He rushed over eagerly, deftly opening the leather saddlebag. Evelyn gasped. Gold and other precious metals glinted in the sun, liberated from the underground tombs of Hamunaptra. They were beautiful, perfectly preserved artefacts of Ancient Egypt. Rick rushed back into the tower and carefully deposited the bag on the ground. Jonathan and Evelyn quickly sat next to it, removed the treasure and spread them across the sandy floor.

“These must hold so many years of history,” she said in awe.

“Too right. I bet they’ll command a hefty sum at the market.”

“Jonathan! We can’t _sell_ these; they belong in a museum!”

“They definitely belong in the museum that pays the best.”

Rick, who had crouched next to Evelyn in interest, regarded the siblings with an amused smile. He clapped his hands on his knees and stood up straight. The pair stopped arguing at the sudden sound.

  
“Since we can’t eat treasure, I’ll check the other bags. You can handle this part,” he stated, pointedly looking at Evelyn as he spoke.

The plan thus decided, Rick hurried back outside. Evelyn took to her task with gusto. Each relic was intricately designed and fascinating to behold. Some were clearly older than the others, more worn around the edges. Still, the detailing sparkled brilliantly in the light. It would take some time to properly catalogue them all and to decide which were suitable for display.

Time she would not have in this fort. Evelyn carefully placed each piece back into the saddlebag, making sure they wouldn’t be jostled too much by their neighbours. Jonathan wisely stayed out of the way, knowing he’d only make Evelyn angry if he butted in. By the time she finished, Rick had returned.

“What’s the situation?” Jonathan asked.

“It’s not great,” he reported with a grim frown. “It’s just enough to make it back to Cairo, but it’s not going to be a fun trip.”


	2. Together

Rick’s assessment was accurate. Beni had packed what would have been an extreme amount of food for one person. For three people, it was barely enough. As the sun rose on the second day of their journey from the tower, Evelyn was sure she had never been so thirsty, or so hungry. 

Or so worried.

She and Jonathan had the luxury of sleep during the night, able to escape their cravings for a while. In fact, after tying their camels securely together, Jonathan had started to sleep during the day as well. As far as she could tell, the only sleep Rick had managed to get so far was a quick catnap during their midday break. She could practically sense his weariness. In the daylight, she could see that his face was haggard, his blue eyes dulled. Worst of all was his injuries.

There were mottled purple and blue bruises covering his throat. With a jolt of dread, Evelyn recognised that they were in the shape of hand prints. Unbidden, her mind leaped back to that awful encounter, the sheer fear of seeing him choking to death in front of her. His face slowly turning blue in her peripheral vision as she tried desperately to read the Book of Amun-Ra. His eyes rolling back in his head, his struggles slowing...

“Rick? Is there… is there anything I can do?” she asked quietly.

Rick started slightly in the saddle, quickly turning his gaze down to her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, is there anything I can do to help you? You must be so tired…”

“Oh, that,” he replied. “Don’t worry too much. I got used to this much sleep in the Legion, it’s no big deal. I’ll catch up when we’re back in Cairo.”

Evelyn frowned at his blithe response. She met his eye steadily and raised one delicate eyebrow. Rick heaved a small sigh, realising she wasn’t going to back down. He turned his gaze back to the expanse in front of them.

“Alright, alright. Just… talk to me.”

“About what?” she said, both eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Anything, as long as it’s not about mummies.”

Evelyn considered that for a moment. Her face brightened as she came up with a sudden idea. 

“How about this: we take turns asking each other questions.”

Rick’s gaze flickered back to her face. A small smile played at the edges of his mouth as he saw her gleeful expression. He nodded in agreement, gesturing for her to start first.

“Hmm. I’ve got it! What is your favourite colour?”

The silly question had the desired effect: Rick let out a short bark of laughter. Evelyn saw his eyes brighten, like a clear sky after the rain.

“Starting with the real heavy hitters, eh? If you must know, it’s blue.”

“I’ve always been partial to purple,” Evelyn replied. 

It was such a small thing to know about him. Still, the knowledge caused a swell of affection to rise in her chest. Rick was a fascinating man and she was determined to learn everything she could about him. 

“Alright, let me think of something,” Rick said with an easy grin. Evelyn came to a welcome realisation at the sight.

Rick O’Connell was as fascinated by her as she was with him.

“Got it. What’s your favourite book?”

Evelyn blinked in surprise at the question. She must have looked terribly shocked, because Rick released a little chuckle.

“C’mon Miss Librarian. I know you’ve got one,” he nudged.

“Do you really want to know?” she whispered. “It will be a frightfully long discussion.”

“Hit me with it.”

Evelyn was happy to oblige. She learned something new about him then: Rick made a surprisingly good listener. He appeared quite happy to let her ramble on about her favourite subject, even encouraging her to continue with well-timed questions (“So this Gatsby guy really did all that for a girl he knew once?” caused the most laughter). Occasionally she would see his gaze flick up to the sun and the horizon.

“Rick?” she inquired after the third such occurrence.

“Hmmm?”

“How do you know the right way back to Cairo? I assume it has something to do with the sun?” 

“Got it in one there,” Rick said appreciatively. “Cairo’s due east of Hamunaptra, so as long as we follow the sun, we’ll be fine.”

“And at night?” Evelyn asked. 

“Then we follow the stars.”

Evelyn’s eyes widened at the simple statement. Something about the casualness in his tone struck her, filled her with wonder. Rick, the skilled adventurer who could read the stars with ease, was so different to everyone she had ever known. The idea conjured pleasing images of stargazing in her mind. Of Rick rendered ethereal under a bright blanket of stars, where all their worries drifted away into the night. Evelyn mentally shook herself, registering that he was still speaking.

“You know the Little Dipper?” he continued, seemingly unaware of the effect he had on her.

“Ah, yes,” she replied quickly. “In Ancient Egypt referred to those stars as ‘The Indestructibles’”

“Did they now? Anyway, you can use it to find the North Star. Just follow off the handle and it’ll be the bright one.”

“Ah ha! Since it that star points North you’ll be able to tell which way is east!”

“You’re a fast learner,” he grinned, his gaze soft.

It was the same expression he had worn after their kiss. Had it really been two whole days since then? More to the point, had she _really_ waited this long to kiss him again? Evelyn sat up straighter in the saddle, preparing to indulge the sudden warm urge that had risen inside her. She stopped once she saw the sudden serious look in Rick’s eye, the clear blue darkening like storm clouds. 

“It’s my turn to ask a question, right?”

Evelyn nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he opted to look out toward the horizon instead of her.

“Evelyn… When we get back to Cairo, what are you planning to do?”

Ah. Without needing to ask, she understood the deeper meaning to his question. 

_Will you still want me when we’re back?_

They hadn’t quite talked about their relationship yet. From the off-beat first meeting to the tentative attraction that had grown as they journeyed across the desert. Evelyn considered her next words carefully. 

“Well, I plan to stay in Cairo for a while. It’ll take quite a while to catalogue all the artefacts and set the museum right.”

“So, not much use for an adventurer,” he murmured.

“I… I wouldn’t say that,” Evelyn replied. 

Rick sharply turned his gaze to her face, catching the call back. Evelyn was the one to turn her gaze away then, speaking more to his chest than to his face.

“That is… there may not be much adventuring to be had for a while. But I still want you there. With me. If you want to be with...” she trailed off quietly. 

“With you?”

Evelyn nodded slowly. Rick released a long, shuddering breath at her response. She felt his touch suddenly, as he gently raised her chin upwards so that she would meet his gaze.

“Honey, that’s all I want,” he whispered, looking intently into her eyes. 

This time Evelyn didn’t hesitate. She rose up further in the saddle, hoping Rick would understand what she wanted in that moment. He smiled, slow and sweet, and shifted his hand to cup her neck. He pulled her closer to him. Their lips met and Evelyn was lost to the world.

Her focus narrowed down, until all she knew was the smooth, unhurried movement of his lips on hers, the light brush of his thumb as he stroked her neck, the warm spark that swirled and jumped in her chest because she was right where she wanted to be. Here, just the two of them. The feeling oddly reminded her of translating ancient texts; that same exultation that came from understanding a piece of life she had thought long forgotten. That same knowledge that she would see things just a little bit differently than she had before.

They parted to breath but refused to lean away from each other. Rick rested his forehead on hers and opened his mouth as if to speak.

“Looks like it’s time to stretch our legs old mum!” came a sudden shout from behind them.

The pair jumped apart; the enrapturing spell broken. Evelyn instinctively looked at the sun, which was indeed at its zenith. Rick’s face split into a scowl, obviously annoyed at the interruption. Evelyn couldn’t quite stop a small giggle from escaping her at the expression. He merely sent her an unamused stare, but the slight quirking of his lips ruined the effect somewhat.

Evelyn clambered off the camel first, with Rick following. Normally he jumped off the saddle with experienced grace. This time he landed harshly on the ground, letting out a small pained grunt at the jarring impact. She instantly regarded him with concern; the motion wasn’t like him at all. Rick, noticing the look, waved it off nonchalantly. 

Luckily for the trio, Beni had had the forethought to pack a tent. While the one-man tent was a rather tight squeeze, it gave them a shady place to rest and recover. Surprisingly, Jonathan was already at work pitching it. Evelyn rushed to help him, eager for the chance to rest, for herself and Rick. 

Once completed, they crawled inside. Rick immediately laid out as comfortably as he could and fell asleep. Falling asleep instantly was a particular skill that both Rick and Jonathan seemed to possess, which she was rather jealous of. Seeing as it had been developed during wartime, however, she was inclined to look past that.

“Evy?” Jonathan whispered.

“Yes?”

“I should probably ask now. Do I have to give O’Connell here the old ‘if you hurt my sister, I’ll hurt you’ speech?”

Evelyn very nearly choked on air at the question. Jonathan uttered an indulgent chuckle at the surprise on her face. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice or something?”

“No,” she hurriedly answered. “I just didn’t expect-”

“For me to act like your older brother?” he asked seriously. 

“Not that either. I just didn’t expect you to offer to threaten Rick! I mean, no offense, but…”

Jonathan’s smile seemed to light up the tent. “You’re right. I don’t think I’d last one round with the man. So, please tell me I don’t have to make that particular speech. For my health, if nothing else.”

The siblings laughed quietly together at that. Evelyn stole a quick, fond look at Rick’s sleeping form.

“No, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that,” she murmured. “Besides, no matter what happens I know you’ll have my back. No threats needed.”

Jonathan reached out and ruffled her hair affectionately. “Quite right there old mum. Quite right.”

Time seemed to pass rather quickly after that. Jonathan and Evelyn took the time to eat a meagre meal of hardtack and dates, washed down with a few gulps of water. It wasn’t particularly filling, but it would have to do. Beni had packed three canteens of water. Between the three of them, one was already finished. As long as nothing unexpected happened, the two canteens should last them the rest of the journey.

Feeling the need to stretch her limbs before their next long ride, Evelyn crept out of the tent. The sun was past its zenith. It was time to go. 

“Evy!” came a sudden shout from within the tent.

Evelyn started in alarm. Instantly she was on her knees, clambering into the tent as fast as she could. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the shady inside. When it did, she could see Jonathan’s serious, grim expression. Her heart sank down in her chest.

“It’s O’Connell. Something’s wrong with him.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it is done! I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, even if it is a bit longer than I envisioned. What did you think? 
> 
> In terms of updates, I hope to do so at least once a week. Not sure how that will turn out in the future, but hopefully it will work out that way!


	3. Plagues

Evelyn felt her heart slam into her mouth at that simple statement. She opened her mouth to speak but, for the first time in a long while, she was completely speechless. Jonathan nodded in the direction of Rick’s body. Evelyn turned her gaze to him painfully slowly, as if to give him time to recover in the spaces between her perception of him. She let out an odd, choked off gasp once she finally saw him.

He looked terrible. His skin held an unnatural pallor, which made the bruise marks on his neck stand out like a brand. Evelyn could see the sweat that beaded across his forehead, sticking to his hair and dripping down onto the sandy ground. Worst of all was his breathing: what should have been deep and even in sleep was instead awkward and stuttering, as if he was choking. 

She reached out with the back of her hand to check his temperature, despite the clear prognosis. Springing to life, Rick grabbed her arm in a crushing grip, his eyes glazed over and unseeing. 

“Rick!” she gasped at the sudden hold.

His eyes slowly wandered up to her face, as if he was moving through water rather than air. When their gazes met, she could see the moment he recognised her, a small spark that momentarily overrode the sickly glaze. He relaxed his grip but didn’t let go.

“Evy?” he whispered.

“It’s me, Rick. It’s going to be alright, you’ll see,” she replied, trying hard to keep any note of desperation out of her voice.

He nodded sluggishly. For a moment it looked like he was going to say something else but all that escaped was a low groan of pain. Rick shut his eyes as an odd shiver worked its way through his body, starting from the tips of the toes. When it reached his head, he collapsed back into the sand. 

“Jonathan! Jonathan, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. Something isn’t right about this…” he replied. 

Evelyn felt a cold curl of horror in her heart. Out of the two, Jonathan was the one more knowledgeable about injuries. If he didn’t know, there was no way she would. 

“Have you seen anything like this before?” she prompted. 

“No, nothing like this,” he murmured. “Plenty of horrors, but nothing like this.”

Tears welled up in her eyes at that admission. She stubbornly wiped them away before they could fall. Instead she watched her brother’s face. He was deep in thought, an expression she rarely saw on him. In an instant, his expression changed. Jonathan’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. 

“Tell me, Evy. Has O’Connell ever mentioned anything about his family? Any siblings, perhaps?”

Evelyn frowned at the question, not quite understanding the relevance. “No, nothing. As far as I can tell he’s an only child.”

Jonathan sat down heavily and dropped his head into his hands. 

“What is it?” Evelyn said.

His eyes flickered from her face to Rick’s motionless body.

“I think Imhotep did this to him. He has- had control over the ten plagues of Egypt. Do you know what the last one is?”

She shook her head, not daring to speak.

“Evy,” he whispered, finally turning to meet her horrified gaze with his own. 

“The last plague is the death of the first-born son.”

Evelyn practically felt her heart stop as she uttered a strangled, desperate noise. She felt as if the sand had suddenly opened up underneath their feet, slowly dragging them down into the darkness. Then, she realised.

Her hands leaped to Jonathan’s face, quickly tugging him closer so that she could check if he… if he was dying too.

“I’m alright there, old mum,” he said softly. 

Her hands dropped back into her lap.

“Imhotep must have cursed Rick somehow. It didn’t finish completely before we defeated him, so now…” Evelyn muttered faintly.

“So now it’s left O’Connell like this.”

Evelyn’s eyes drifted back to Rick’s form. She had never seen him so still, even in sleep. Only the faint rise and fall of his chest showed that he was still living. Still fighting. The beautiful, stubborn man she had come to care for was still alive in there, if only just.

“What do we do? Is there any way to stop it?”

Jonathan’s profile turned thoughtful. “Well, in the Good Book, if you smeared your door with lamb’s blood the curse would skip your family.”

“Which is unhelpful, as we have neither.”

“We could, in Cairo.”

It was such a nonsensical plan. But the act of actually having a plan, a set goal, sparked something in her chest. She felt a wild, desperate sort of hope rise in her, clinging to the cracks that the curse had fostered in her heart.

“You’re right! We just have to get to Cairo. And then… then we’ll figure out what to do.”

Jonathan grinned and rubbed his hands together. “Right! One problem. How the hell are we going to get _him_ on a camel?”

Together they turned to look critically at Rick. Evelyn realised with a sinking feeling that it would be impossible. His height and bulk did him well in a fight, but now it added up to a large amount of dead weight. Even if they could lift the man, it would only be a couple of centimetres off the ground.

“What we need is a stretcher,” Jonathan mused. “Like those good chaps in the medical corps. But we’d need fabric and wood.”

He was right. Evelyn emitted a low huff of annoyance and gripped the nearest object for stability. It was slightly warm to the touch. She sighed lowly, turning to look at it.

It was one of the poles of the tent.

A strong, long pole of metal. Her eyes followed the pole to the top of the tent, where it met the canvas shell. Then, she understood. The two thoughts coalesced into one, singular idea. 

“What about metal and canvas?”

* * *

It took much longer than Evelyn liked to convert the tent into a makeshift stretcher. The only tool they had available to them was Rick’s small switchblade, which Jonathan inexplicably knew the location of. The sun had begun to set by the time they had finished hitching the stretcher to one of the camels. Evelyn looked over it with a small sigh. It wouldn’t be a terribly comfortable ride, but it would have to do.

“Alright! Now comes the hard part,” Jonathan said. “You take the top half and I’ll take the bottom.”

Evelyn rushed to join him near Rick’s body. He still hadn’t woken up since his small bout of lucidity earlier. The only movements he had made since had been small, almost unnoticeable. The faint twitch of his hands as if he meant to reach for a gun. The slight furrow of his brow as another shudder wracked his frame. She strove to put it out of her mind for the moment, aware that worrying over his condition would help no one.

Jonathan tucked one of Rick’s legs over the other. Evelyn sent him a curious look at the motion.

“It’s easier this way. This isn’t the first time I’ve had to carry someone from battle,” he muttered with a frown.

“Of course. I just-”

“Didn’t realise? Don’t worry there, old mum, it happens to the best of us. What you have to do now is just grab him under his armpits and lift with your knees. Alright?”

“Got it. On three.”

Snaking her arms around his chest, she prepared herself as best she could for the strain to come. Evelyn tried hard to ignore how cold and clammy Rick’s skin was. 

“One, two, three!”

It was an awkward struggle, though she refused to yield. Rick may have been nearly immovable, but Evelyn was an unstoppable force. After much complaining from Jonathan and a few choice words in Ancient Egyptian from her, they finally managed to lower Rick somewhat delicately into the stretcher. 

Jonathan promptly fell to the sandy ground, hopelessly exhausted. Evelyn wasn’t too far behind, painfully aware of an unpleasant burning in her arms. Still, her relief managed to overpower everything else.

Step one of the plan was done. 

“Well Evy, what now?” Jonathan said.

She stared up at the darkened sky. The stars had begun winking into existence in the vastness. Evelyn traced them with a keen eye, searching for a single boxy shape.

There!

The Little Dipper seemed to encourage her as she eagerly followed its handle. And there it was. The North Star in all its glory, shining brightly among the heavens like a beacon. Without quite registering it, Evelyn started to laugh at the sight.

“Evy?”

“There! Do you see Jonathan? We just have to follow the stars!” 


	4. Return

Evelyn was sure the only reason she avoided bursting into tears was dehydration. From their perch atop a sand dune, she could see everything. The Nile, cutting through the desert in broad blue strokes. It glittered brightly in the sunshine, promising life.

And there was their salvation.

Cairo lay clustered around the Nile, the city sprawling outwards into the desert, to the foot of the Great Pyramids themselves. From here she could see the boxy shapes of houses and the elegant curves of the city's mosques. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Evelyn slowly turned her head to look over at Jonathan. He had the same expression on his face, sharing her awe and relief.

“Where to then, old mum?”

“Back to Fort Brydon.”

“It’s a good thing we’re on the right side of the river then, eh?”

* * *

As they rode through the streets of Cairo, Evelyn almost couldn’t believe it was the same city she had known for years. The distance had masked the true damage Imhotep had done. Buildings with large holes punched through them, charred at the edges. Ominous red stains littered the sandy ground of the empty streets. The normal sounds of the city; market sellers hawking their wares, the chatter of the crowds, the occasional rev of a car engine had been cut completely. Evelyn and Jonathan rode under a haze of dark silence.

The fort had fared no better. However, it seemed to teem with humanity. The members of the fort’s garrison had already begun repairing the damage wrought and the air filled with the sounds of construction. Normally Evelyn would have winced at the discordant noises, but now she revelled in them.

“These chaps work fast,” Jonathan remarked.

One of the men turned at Jonathan’s comment. He was wearing the standard British Army uniform, however, for a soldier he had a surprisingly placid air; heightened by his relaxed stance and open, honest face.

“What is your business here?” he asked, his brows furrowed as he considered them.

Evelyn quickly swung down from her camel, with Jonathan following her lead a second later.

“You might not remember us, but my name is Evelyn Carnahan and this my brother, Jonathan. We were with the group of expeditionaries that took refuge here a few days ago,” Evelyn said.

The man’s face brightened in recognition.

“Ah, yes. I see now! Good to know you managed to escape this little fuss unharmed. Some of us were-”

“Well, actually,” Jonathan interrupted. “One of us is harmed. We were wondering if someone could help us with him.”

Quickly they led him to Rick, still lying prone in his makeshift stretcher. Evelyn felt a sharp pang of pain flash through her at the sight of him. He was still so deathly pale. So motionless.

“What happened to the poor chap?”

“Food poisoning,” Johnathan muttered.

“Yes, food poisoning!” Evelyn supplied. “He needs water and rest somewhere comfortable. Is the room we were in before still available?”

“It shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll go corral some of the men to bring him up. Try and find your things while I’m at it,” the man replied, pointedly looking at Evelyn’s attire. She looked down and had to admit; she felt rather out of place in her now beat-up, dirty nightgown.

“Jolly good! I say, remind me to buy you a drink later, Mr?”

“Chambers. Hiram Chambers.”

* * *

Chambers was as good as his word. Soon the trio were put up rather comfortably in the Fort, this time in different rooms. Evelyn was exceedingly grateful for that, and for the man’s silence on what had happened to the Americans. She shivered slightly at the memory of their bodies, the desiccated worn husks of what had once been living, breathing men. And it was all because of-

“Ms Carnahan? Are you alright?”

The question jolted her out of her thoughts. Chambers stood in the doorway, his tilted slightly in concern.

“Quite alright, Mr Chambers. It’s just been a… tough week,” she replied, focusing on keeping her voice firm.

“True enough,” he said with a grin. “Just came to tell you that, though it took a fair amount of manpower, O’Connell is all set up next door.”

Evelyn stilled for a moment, surprised at the notes of familiarity in Chambers voice as he spoke of Rick. However, that thought was quickly superseded by the image of a group of soldiers struggling valiantly to carry the man up a flight of stairs.

“He is rather tall, isn’t he?” she laughed.

“Something like that. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask. Us Brits have to stick together, right?”

“Actually, there is something I’d like to ask,” Evelyn said, growing serious once more. “Are any of the butchers in the city open?”

“Butchers?” Chambers questioned, confusion crossing his face.

“I can’t quite explain why, but it is very important.”

Chambers stared for a few more moments, before shrugging idly.

“You’re in luck. The food stores are the only ones that have kept up, so I’m sure you’ll find what you need.”

Evelyn sighed in relief. At least that part would be relatively easy, then.

“Thank you, for everything.”

“You’re welcome, Ms Carnahan.”

Clearly sensing that he’d done all he could, Chambers left with a tip of his helmet and an easy smile. Evelyn watched him go, then slowly shut the door and leaned heavily against it. The stress of the past two days rose up like a wave to meet her as she fell to the floor, curling her arms around her knees.

The sudden silence of the room reminded her achingly of Rick, of those awful, hushed nights in the desert spent chasing the stars home. How even the words she had always kept close to her and vanished soundlessly, replaced with only one phrase.

_ Just keep moving. _

She rubbed her tired eyes and took a deep breath. Then another. Then one more for good measure. She clenched the fabric around her knees, then rose unsteadily. Faintly she registered that she was still wearing her nightgown.

“Well, you’ll be no good in the city like this,” she muttered to herself.

The realisation gave her a bit of her strength back. Get ready first, then think over the half-formed plan she had concocted with Jonathan. Simple enough.

* * *

  
Newly energised, Evelyn decided to visit Rick and then try and find her brother. As she entered the bedroom, she was shocked to see that Jonathan was already there, fast asleep on a wicker chair near Rick’s bedside. She smiled fondly at the sight, touched by the friendship that had sprung up between the two.

Evelyn pushed another chair close to Jonathan’s, turned so that she was half facing him and half facing the bed.

“Jonathan? It’s time to wake up!”

He startled awake, looking around his surroundings wildly. Once he registered Evelyn, he relaxed back into his chair.

“What? Can’t a man get some sleep around here?” he muttered.

“Not on my watch Jonathan,” she rebutted.

He groaned lightly at that, but she could tell it was out of a sense of drama rather than malice.

“We have to figure out how to break the curse,” she continued, voice quavering slightly as she spoke.

“I told you, splash some lamb’s blood on the door and it’ll break,” he replied.

Her eye twitched at his light tone. “Just say the verse,” she snapped.

“Oh alright. ‘When I see the blood, I will pass over you, and the plague shall not be upon you to destroy you, when I smite the land of Egypt’.” he recited.

“But that’s before the plague occurs! He’s already been affected. Who’s to say it’ll work the same way?”

Jonathan raised his arms in a remarkably helpless gesture. “Alright, I concede! But what other options do we have? There’s nothing else we have to go on except what’s in the Good Book!”

For once, he was right. There really  _ were _ no other options for them. She glanced over at Rick’s prone figure.

“Give me frogs, flies or locusts, anything but this,” she sighed.

“Too right. The other plagues were a joy compared to this,” Jonathan groaned.

Evelyn stilled. A wisp of an idea curled on the tip of her tongue.

“What did you say?”

“That the other plagues were joyful compared to this,” he repeated.

“That’s it!” she cried, jumping suddenly to her feet.

“Evy, what have you got?”

“Do you remember that little accident I had in the library?” she started excitedly.

“Something about shelves?”

“Yes, well, that’s not important. After it happened, Dr. Bey said the same thing to me. And it just occurred to me why!”

“He was feeling particularly biblical that morning?”

“He had been studying the Codex Sinaiticus! The few new pieces had been discovered in one of the monasteries, so they were brought to the museum. And those pieces just might have some information on the plagues!”

“The Codex Sinaiticus? But that’s-”

“The oldest Bible in the world,” she finished. “Some scholars argue that it was written in Egypt, you know. If it really was, then there just might be something we can use.”

Jonathan stood up, a bright smile appearing on his face.

“Good work Evy!” he said cheerily, reaching over and wrapping her in a quick, warm hug.

“I still think we should still grab some lamb’s blood,” he declared. “You just might need it.”

“Good idea. You head to the market, and I’ll head to the museum.”

Evelyn figured he would complain or insist on going with her, but instead he clapped her shoulder.

“Be careful out there, old mum,” he warned. And with those parting words, Jonathan rushed out of the room.

Evelyn stood stunned in the wake of his departure, blinking at the door. How long had it been since she had seen him so driven about something other than treasure? It didn’t take long to find an answer. It had only been a few days ago, when he had rushed with Rick to stop Imhotep and save her from his ritual. She smiled softly, heart growing lighter. Jonathan had always been there for her, even if he didn’t seem the type to stick around.

She turned slowly to face Rick again at the thought. It was something the two men had in common, as incongruous as it seemed. Evelyn carefully reached out and took one of his hands in her own. She stared at their clasped hands. His were bigger than hers, but they still slotted together perfectly.

“I don’t know if you can hear me. If you can, just know that I’m going to break this curse. Everything is going to be alright. Just hang on for me, okay? Just a little longer Rick. Please.”

A beat passed. Then, she felt it. The smallest flex of fingers against her own. Her gaze instantly flickered to his face, where she just managed to spot the slight twitch of his mouth, as if he was trying his damnedest to smile.

_ I know. I trust you. _

It was such a small thing, but she could feel her heart pound. Rick was there, and he knew she was going to save him. That was all that mattered to her. Evelyn brought his hand to her face and pressed a brief kiss into his knuckles. Taking great care, she moved his arm back onto the bed. She stood easily and turned to leave the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So begins my first ever multi-chapter fic. I'm super excited to write this! I'm not sure how long it'll be just yet, but I'll definitely enjoy the ride. I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> Thanks to godlyhorror for helping make this possible!


End file.
